Crestwings: Unbalanced part 1
by ImagineGoldenWings
Summary: PhantomWing, the last of the Shadian's, finds himself in need of help. When things go terribly wrong, he gets captured by the evil lord VenomWing. Will he be able to escape and lead the rebel troops known as the Paladin's? Or will he become a servant to the evil overlord and become a weapon against the Paladins?


As the summer winds hissed their hot waves down the dry landscape of Calio, a lone Crestwing made his way through the sand. The winds were much too strong for the creature to fly, so he walked. He kept his wings tucked in close to his scaly, dragon-like body. On his chest was a symbol, a symbol of a bat. He closed his black eyes to keep the sand from hitting them, and struggled forward. A call of another Crestwing rose up from the sandy terrain. He ran as quickly as he could finding a friend in dire need. The female Creswing was nearly entirely buried under the sand, only her head protruded. He quickly dug her out, relieving her from her situation. "We need to find shelter! Do you know of anywhere we could stay?" The male asked, yelling over the howling winds. "Yes! Indeed I do!" the female replied, "Follow me!" she said spreading her wings out and letting the wind take her away. The male thought her insane but did what she did, and soon he was soaring in the sky along with her. She twirled in the air and laughed, apparently she knew what she was doing. They soon arrived at a shelter at the edge of Calio, near the forests of Kysha. "Here we are," she said, slipping into the underground cave. The male followed her, and was amazed to see that the shelter was a base of the Paladin operations. "Welcome new warrior!" said a sturdy old Crestwing. His name was WarBlow, a mighty legend of Crestwing battles. "It is a great honor, sir." said the male Crestwing bowing low. "What is your name my young comrade?" WarBlow asked, "PhantomHawk sir," the male replied. The old war hero eyed the young Crestwing intently. He saw not just some young naive male, no, he saw a leader in the youthful features of PhantomHawk. "Shadowblade!" WarBlow yelled, and the female whom PhantomHawk had rescued came to his side, "Yes sir?" she asked attentively, "Show PhantomHawk his den, if you would?"he asked, and Shadowblade nodded, "Yes sir!" she said, and nudged PhantomHawk forward, "Names Shadowblade, but everycrest calls me Blades. I understand your from the Shadow region? I can tell because of your dark color and that peculiar mark on your chest. Your lucky! I heard that all the Shads were completely destroyed my Lord Venom!" she said, making her companion lower his head sadly, "Oh, sorry if I'm a bother! I really don't mean to be, WarBlow says I talk too much and tend to drive everycrest crazy!" she laughed, "Well, here it is!" she said pointing to a cozy den. PhantomHawk nodded, "So do I call you Hawk or Phantom or Tom or what?!" She asked him, "Hawk is fine, just please, not Tom." he asked, "Ok Hawk! Catch you later!" she said smiling and hopped off.

During the time these events were taking place, the evil overlord VenomWing was conquering Alpeche. "Balance!" he snapped, and a silver Crestwing with one black eye and one white eye came forward, "I sense something Balance, something most unsettling to me. I can feel it! Find me the source of my discomfort and annihilate it!" he bellowed, and Balance nodded, flying away. The evil lord hissed, "All my work must not be foiled!" he said to himself, looking around at his army. He nodded his head at his commander, "You!" he said, and the commander stepped forward, shakily, "Did you kill every LAST Shad?" he asked, "Y-y-yes o-oh great and m-mighty o-one," he said, "Then why do I sense one still alive?!" Venom hissed striking the commander across the face, "I-I don't know my lord!" he said, wincing from his scar. Venom slashed him again, "You do!" he said, and the commander fell at Venoms feet, "There was a hatchling, we didn't bother to kill him. He was dying anyway!" the commander confessed, nearly crying. "So! The hatchling lives! He must be of age now, I would say," Venom said, then out of pure rage killed the commander. He then picked out his Lieutenant, "You have been promoted Lieutenant!" he said, and walked off. Leaving the Lieutenant trembling.

Balance found the Paladin Base, and began to use his elemental powers on it. Shaking up its roof and causing it to crack. "Everycrest, out!" WarBlow shouted, and swarms of Crestwings fled out of the base. PhantomHawk fled quickly, then noticed the war hero still helping others out. "Sir!" Hawk said, once everycrest was out, "We have to get you out as well!" he shouted above the noise of falling rocks and shaking walls, "Go! I will be right behind you!" WarBlow said, and Hawk quickly jumped up and out of the cavern. Just as he did, the entrance collapsed, sealing WarBlow in. PhantomHawk turned back to see the cave but was tackled by a large Crestwing. Balance! There were no other Crestwings in sight! They must have all fled to the secondary base. Hawk threw Balance off of him, and sprang to his feet. "What do you want Crestwing!" Hawk hissed. But Balance did not reply, only jumped at him! Hawks dodged out of the way, but was knocked over by a gust of elemental wind controlled by Balance. Balance tackled him again, and pinned him down. Hawks struggled up, but was kept down by the older, more powerful Crestwing. Hawk breathed heavily, then with a bite Balance rendered him unconscious.

PhantomHawk awoke to find himself heavily chained and guarded. "What?" he exclaimed standing up and struggling against his constraints. He evil chuckle echoed throughout the cave, "Well! Aren't you a find!" said Lord Venomwing approaching. "VenomWing!" Hawk gasped, seeing the evil overlord. The evil lord laughed, "I have some interesting plans for you, Shadian!" he hissed, and then closed the gate behind him. This did not look good.


End file.
